Typically devices on a computing platform may go through at least a two-stage process to initialize and/or configure the device for operation on the computing platform. The first stage may occur during a transition from a low power state or following the initial start-up or “booting” of the computing system. This typically involves accessing basic input/output system (BIOS) information (e.g., in firmware). The BIOS information is then typically used to load applications on the computing platform such as an operation system (OS). Also, the computing system may use the BIOS to export system configuration information via some standard mechanism such as the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) to the OS to make the computing platform's BIOS independent of the OS and vice versa. The second stage typically involves configuring each device responsive to or resident on a computing platform. Traditionally, information embedded in or accessible to computing platform devices (e.g., firmware) and agents or drivers of the OS will both configure computing platform devices for operation on the computing platform. This typically results in a redundant configuration of computing platform devices, one configuration by firmware and an other by agents or drivers of the OS.